warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
This Time, They're Not Here
This Time, They're Not Here They Can't Protect You Now '' written by Phoenix Flight One: Reality "No! Please, j-just leave us alone!" "Too late for that, Strike." "But, Raggedfur-" Strike didn't get to finish her sentence. Raggedfur's claws slash through her throat, sending blood cascading down over my head, covering me like a crimson blanket. I shake the blood off of my pelt and cry, "Mom!" My black fur was now caked with dark-red blood, some already dried from the clawing I'd recieved from my father eariler. The wound in my ear stings again, as if it were a fresh wound. But it wasn't. I bound toward Strike, but Raggedfur - the one I called Dad - steps in front of me and I run into his leg. I look up at him, my eyes hopefully filled with rage and not fear. "Raggedfur!" I hiss. "Why-!?" "Oh, young kit." Raggedfur purrs icily, his blood-stained paw moving toward me. I recognize this gesture. I means that he wanted to hurt me. Really bad. I stagger away, almost slipping on my mother's blood. I flatten my ears and try to look mean, but I don't think I can. I'm only eight moons old, and my father's about eighteen moons. I don't look threatening to him at all! And the look in his cruel amber eyes tells me that. "Young kit." he growls again. "You don't understand the motives of us grown cats. We kill when we have a reason. And I had a reason. A good reason, you little idiot." I don't flinch at his insult. I'd been called an idiot and much worse by Da- ''him. '' "And my Clan - y'know, that little FlameClan I told you about - gives me enough reason." He cups his paw around my hind legs and pulls me closer to him. I can smell his breath when he whispers, "I'm loyal to them." Then he somehow pulls me closer, to where my ear is touching his mouth. I try to push him away, but he's stronger than I am. Then he hisses, "I'm loyal to them so I can be the leader." I feel his teeth digging into my ear, and I scream in anger and pain. I lash out blindly with my claws, not seeing or caring where I hit him. I hear a screech of pain, and Raggedfur stumbles back, holding a paw over his left eye. I saw blood welling out from beneath his paw, and I feel satisfied for a moment. I savor the moments. Then he lets out a scream of rage and lurches toward me, uncovering his eye. It's closed, and four thin but bloody clawmarks are traced over the eyelids. I roll away from his huge clawed paws, then I run for a thornbush. He wouldn't be able to weave through the thorns like I would. I dive into the thorns. They're my shield now. I press my back against the thorns behind me, ignoring the little stabs of pain jolting through my back. I won't let a few little thorns lead me to dying at the ruthless claws of Da -- of Raggedfur. He screeches curses at me. He yowls taunts. He insults me. And I don't care. "Come here, you little coward!" Raggedfur screeches. "Come face your father!" Through the thorny stems and leaves, I see his enraged amber eyes flash in anger. His clawed paw reaches through the thorns, but recoils like a snake as he pricks it on a really sharp thorn. He shakes his paw, letting out a hiss of pain. "Mouse-heart! Just like your mother!" Then his ragged dark brown fur is out of sight. Out of sight, but never, ever out of mind. I remain huddled against the thorns, too terrified to move. I'm shivering uncontrollably, but I don't want to! I don't want anyone to see me afraid... I manage to lay down and curl up, still encased protectively in the sheltering thornbush. I feel like its leaves curl around me, warding off danger. I feel so safe in the bush... it seems like my lifeline now. Nothing can reach me. Nothing... My eyes close slowly. One: Dream 'Why won't it stop? Just let it stop...' ''I'm huddled next to Mom, her tail curled over me protectively. Above us stands Raggedfur, his amber eyes glinting maliciously. He growls, "Both of you are useless! Neither of you can hunt, fight, or anything! You don't deserve to survive! You don't deserve my mercy." His dark claws are blood red, but I see no wounds on me nor Mom. I push myself closer to Mom, whimpering in fright. She whispers to me, "Don't worry, my precious little kit. You'll be okay. We'll be okay." No doubt filled her voice. She was sure that we'd be fine. "But," Raggedfur rumbled, "I'm being merciful, but only because of my Clan." There it was, about his Clan again. What's a 'Clan'? "Your more loyal to your Clan than you are to your own mate and son!" Mom snarled, her fur bristling. "Yes." Raggedfur mewed coolly. "Now," he said with a flick of his tail. "I take my leave. Survive or not, I won't care about you." Then he turned and looked right at me, locking his amber eyes to mine. "''Either ''of you." Then he left, pushing through the undergrowth with his muscled shoulders. "Mama?" I ask softly. "Yes, my love?" "Will we be okay?" My eyes are wide and afraid. I watch her as she watches me, my fear draining away slowly as her pale green eyes soften even further. "Of course, love." she murmurs, laying her head next to mine. "I'll protect us." "You're the best protector ever, Mama..." I mewl, burying my face into her feathery silver fur. "And you'll always be." Mom doesn't reply. She only lets out a soft sigh and curls her tail tighter around me. "I try, Archer. I try." Two: Reality I flick my ears and yawn. I look up, in the process pricking my nose on something sharp. I stifle a hiss of pain and open my eyes. For a second, I panic. Then I remember everything that happened last night. A very terrifying, very tiring night. I slowly stand, feeling some of my black fur tear on the thorns. -tbc- Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions